The Dancing Scythe
by The Fallen Reaper
Summary: A young woman, distraught at her real life situation, ends up in the world of S.A.O, only to discover that she never wants to leave.
1. Prologue

Hi there, I'm here to record what happened to me during the year 2048, in case I do not live to tell anybody about what happened during that time. I need to make amends somehow, and this is the best way to do that, well besides going to prison but I'm not going to do that. Anyway...you all probably want some background on me, otherwise this won't make much sense. Here we go then.

My name is Julia Myojin. My father is Japanese but my mother is American, hence the odd name combination. Both my Mother and Father died in 2045 from some disease, I don't really know what. I just know that I lived on, though in great poverty. Let's see….ah, a description. I'm about 5'2" tall, 100lbs, have short black hair that I always keep in such a way that it covers my left eye, and my eyes are brown but I wear contacts to have them be purple because why not. Other than that I have a tattoo on the side of my neck, a black and broken heart, depressing I know. Other than that there isn't much really to know about me personally, I mean I'm shy and depressed most of the time but that's not that important, right? Anyway, onto what happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sword Art Online**

I was just getting ready to go get what little food I could for the week on my budget when an ad on a tv caught my eye. It talked about this new MMORPG using the Nerve Gear rig called Sword Art Online. I had heard about it for awhile but this was the first time I had seen the ad, and did it look -fun-. Of course, with how I was at the time fun wasn't something that I often considered about having, especially something like this. I didn't have even close to the money to afford this sort of thing, I was barely making ends meet as it was, jumping from job to job as I kept getting fired for continually coming in dirty and what not, but of course I couldn't help it as I was living on the streets anyway. But, I looked at it longingly for a while before my friend, Rose, saw me looking at it. I heard her call my name and I sighed slightly. Rose was one of those excessively nice, want to pay for your troubles, that sort of thing kind of person. Anyway, I turned and met with her at a small alley so we could get out of the traffic pattern.

"What is it that you want Rose?"

She was jumping up and down like a crazy person, seemed really hyper and excited about something. When she just giggled for a long while I sighed and leaned against a building.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!"

I sighed and shook my head slightly, this girl was crazy, even if she was extremely smart and caring.

"What did you get Rose?"

"Sword Art Online! I got a copy!" She smiled and danced around happily. I smiled and nodded my appreciation.

"Nice! It looks really fun, wish I could play it but you know my status."

"Yes, I do." She suddenly frowned at me when she said that. "And you won't let me help you fix it!"

I sighed softly and shook my head. This woman never understood why I didn't let others help me, but there's nothing I can do about that no matter how much I try. I just want to do things on my own, that is all there is to it.

"Well….how about this then? In order to celebrate your birthday coming up, I'll let you have first go at Sword Art Online on my machine."

I blinked a few times, opened my mouth a couple times, then gulped and nodded a bit. It was hard to hide my excitement at the idea of being able to play SAO. Though now that I look back on that time, I realize that it was more the feeling of being able to escape from the reality in which I thought I was trapped. It's kind of funny actually, I moved from one trapped reality to another, but I preferred the fake one. I'll get more into that later, but for now let's return to my excited point in time.

"Th-thank you Rose. I owe you for this."

"Oh hush now! This is a gift, you don't owe me for every single thing that I do for you!"

I grinned a bit, she was so stubborn but she was one of the few people who could get past my own stubbornness. We both started to head back towards her house, giggling like little school girls. When we got there she had insisted in me taking a bath, getting a good meal in, all that sort of thing. I just rolled my eyes and accepted her insistences. I logged in and made my avatar, a guy. Out of all the possibilities that could come from this game, being hit on for being a girl was something I didn't want to experience. It was already decently late at night, when I finally woke up in the world of S.A.O.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trapped.**

How to describe my first experience in a full dive….amazement, followed by being a bit scared, followed by laughing in amusement. Let's just say it was a very odd experience. I won't bore you all with how I went off to the wilds as soon as I could, learned to fight as soon as I could, blah de blah de blah. That's not what's interesting in my story, nor where my sins come from. So, we'll start when all the player's got teleported to the town square. I sat, jaw wide, as Akihiko Kayaba told us what was happening, why the logout button was gone, and that we all could die in here. There were screams of fear, people saying that's unfair. Then, we got an item in our inventory. I got it out, a state of shocked curiosity passing through me and my body. I blinked as I changed into my normal form. I gulped as soon as I realized it, and pulled a hood up. Again, being hit on for being a girl was something I did -not- want to happen. People screamed, ran, some obviously went insane. I sat there in shock, but my mind did not go to 'oh my god, I could die here'. Rather it went to 'Finally….a real world, where I can be more than just some nobody on the street.' In truth I was pretty shocked at myself when I thought that, but slowly I came to realize the truth to it. I did not want to leave, but I also wanted to help clear the floors because sitting around would be so boring. I ran off as soon as I had regained my senses, towards the wilds to get myself leveled up faster. It went like that, me going and killing anything I could find, for quite a while. Next time anything of interest happened, it was a few floors up.

I had been just a bit too slow to be involved in the raids that were clearing the floors for the first few floors. I had grown irate with myself, why couldn't I level up fast enough? I decided that for me, the best thing that's going to help me get there was to join a guild. I searched around for awhile before finding a guild by the name of The Scarlet Hounds. It wasn't the most original name, but that was were decently strong, and obviously they all knew each other IRL, but they let me in as a front line damage dealer. Oh! I haven't mentioned what weapon I was using at the time. At the time I was using a Scimitar and a small buckler, using speed to dodge attacks and to attack faster. Anyway, things were going well with the guild, we were progressing and I came to enjoy them as friends. If a guy tried to hit on me, they'd help make sure he backed down and we shared money and supplies if needed, it was a good guild to be a part of. Of course, all good things must come to an end someday, and so did this guild.


End file.
